Shadows of the Day
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Um detetive, um assassino e uma suposta vítima. Tudo pode acontecer quando a cede pelo poder manda no coração, mesmo que seja no de apenas uma única pessoa.


Shadow of the Day

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem e sim à mangaká Rumiko Takahashi, porém a história é de minha total autoria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome Higurashi, este era o nome da jovem que fora assassinada. Na verdade era isso que todos achavam, já que a polícia não encontrara nenhum indicio do corpo ou até mesmo motivo do desaparecimento da garota de apenas 20 anos.

Só sabiam que: no dia 15 de fevereiro de 2008, a jovem desaparecera na praia. Nenhum vestígio. Nada que desse sobre o desaparecimento da jovem. O que levara a família a contratar um detetive. Seu nome: Sesshou-maru Taisho. Sim, vocês devem reconhecer este sobrenome. Na verdade, Sesshou-maru é o irmão mais velho de Inu Yasha, antigo noivo da vítima. Um jovem rapaz que herdara a fortuna dos pais e hoje se dedicava à política.

Sesshou-maru estava sentado em sua cadeira, no singelo escritório que possuía. O mesmo renegara sua parte da herança familiar, por motivos que ninguém sabia, mas também, ninguém tentava descobrir. Ele era maduro o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões.

Neste instante estava a observar a ficha das duas amigas da vitima, que estavam com ela no local. Estas eram: Sango e Rin.

Sango: estudante de psicologia, 20 anos, amiga de Kagome desde a 4ª série. Uma garota alta e bela, cabelos compridos na altura da cintura, que, junto com os olhos, possuíam tonalidade castanho-escuro. O depoimento que ela dera para a polícia não era lá de grande importância, mesmo estando com ela no horário de crime.

"_Nós três estávamos indo para casa, na verdade, era cedo, mas as nuvens no céu anunciavam que uma tempestade ocorreria, o que de fato aconteceu; Estávamos indo para o carro, quando Kagome nos disse que tinha deixado sua canga e seu celular na praia, nós realmente percebemos que era verdade, Rin se ofereceu para acompanha-la, mas ela recusou dizendo que não era necessário e que em menos de cinco minutos estava de volta. O carro estava fora de vista de onde fomos tomar banho, talvez este tenha sido nosso maior erro. Desde então não temos mais noticia dela. Eu gostaria muito de ajudar, mas estou tão confusa quanto vocês."_

Rin: prima da vítima, 18 anos, estudante de artes plásticas, possui grande talento para tal, uma garota de aparência comum, cabelos castanhos junto com os olhos; Só que diferente de Sango, esta possui uma aparência inocente, meiga. A jovem garota chamara a atenção de Sesshou-maru, ela realmente era muito bonita.

Levou um tempo para conseguir parar de olhar aquela foto, e assim, ver o que a garota tinha falado_: "Eu estava voltando para casa com as meninas, já que ia chover, creio que Sango lhes disse sobre isso; a Kagome logo me disse que havia esquecido sua canga e o celular; ofereci-me para ir com ela, mas a mesma recusara dizendo que logo estava de volta; nunca mais a vi."_ Seu depoimento era menor, mas dizia a mesma coisa que a outra. A única solução que tinha: conferir o caso pessoalmente.

Eram umas sete da manhã e Sesshou-maru já se encontrava dentro do carro dirigindo em direção à costa da cidade, numa casa de praia, onde Kagome vivia com a família e onde aparentemente fora assassinada. Assim que chegara a casa, fora surpreendido com a mãe de Kagome que já se encontrava a esperá-lo.

A casa era um tanto quanto inusitada, suspensa um pouco no ar por pilastras, caso a maré subisse; já que ela era costeira ao mar, o que na opinião dele seria uma ótima vista olhar para baixo e ver a água, mesmo imaginando como que faziam para sair da casa; além de que: numa noite de tempestade aquilo não aparentava ser o lugar mais seguro para se abrigar. As grades que cercavam toda a extensão da varanda parecia ser um material sucessivo à palha. Um belo trabalho, que dava um ar de você estar numa ilha deserta apenas aproveitando a vida; mas a feição da senhora Higurashi não era bem essa.

- Bom dia senhora Higurashi. Creio que já saiba o que vim fazer aqui.

- Oh sim, claro que sei. Como achas que iria esquecer tamanho desastre?! – por um momento, Sesshou-maru viu uma sombra de tristeza lhe invadir os olhos.

A senhora Higurashi parecia uma mulher forte, que se renegava a demonstrar fraqueza num momento tão terrível. Ele sabia como era perder um ente querido, mas ele perdera a mãe. Com certeza era muito pior perder um filho.

- Bom, eu entendo toda a sua preocupação, então gostaria que a mesma me apresentassem as duas garotas que firam sua filha pela ultima vez, sim? – ele pediu. Sesshou-maru não era do estilo de detetive que enrolava em seus casos, ele sempre estava querendo solucioná-los o mais rápido possível.

A senhora Higurashi o guiou pela simples casa. Ele passou por um pequeno hall, e logo entrou na sala de estar, o lugar possuía muitas fotografias da vítima, na estante da televisão, e na mesinha entre os dois sofás. A senhora Higurashi mandou-o sentar e disse que iria chamar as meninas.

Em pouco tempo elas chegaram, Sesshou-maru conversou um pouco com elas, disse que pretendia analisar o local onde pela ultima vez viram Kagome. Rin lhe chamou muita atenção, a jovem era ainda mais bela do que na fotografia. Esta lhe olhava com um sorriso meigo no rosto. Ele sentira uma enorme felicidade ao ver a jovem sorrindo para ele, mas no mesmo instante uma desconfiança. Ela e Sango não aparentavam estar nem um pouquinho sequer abatida com tudo que ocorrera com a amiga.

Ele as levou para seu carro. Rin sentou-se no banco da frente ao seu lado e Sango atrás. Ele se mantivera calado por todo o percurso. Mesmo com Rin tentando lhe puxar conversa. Apenas quando chegaram ao local onde tinham ficado naquela tarde na praia que o mesmo se pronunciou:

- Bom, aqui estamos. Gostaria que vocês me dessem o exato lugar de onde foram tomar banho. – ele falou autoritário, fazendo Rin torcer o nariz.

- Claro. Mas seria um pouco difícil, afinal, a praia têm todos seus locares praticamente iguais. – Sango olhava furtivamente para Rin que lhe correspondia o olhar.

Elas tentaram levá-lo ao exato local de banho, mas nada encontraram. Sesshou-maru prestava atenção em cada misero detalhe, mas nada indicava alguma coisa que sobre a jovem.

Logo o tempo voltou a fechar. Outra tempestade vinha. Suas chuvas torrenciais que talvez colocasse fim em todas as provas que poderia ter. Malditas chuvas de verão.

Os três foram obrigados a regressar. Ou se não, poderiam sofrer as conseqüências de ficarem numa tempestade como aquela.

Pegaram chuva na estrada. O que não era um bom sinal, já que Sesshou-maru não tinha condições de voltar para casa num tempo daquele. A senhora Higurashi, percebendo que era muito perigoso, perguntou meigamente se ele não queria passar a noite ali. O mesmo se queixara dizendo que não possuía roupas e outros utensílios pessoais que lhe seriam necessários. Mas a mulher insistiu, dizendo-lhe que tinha algumas peças de roupa de Inu Yasha da época que ele vinha dormir aqui com Kagome. Ele não pôde recusar. E acabara por aceitar o convite.

Os quatro conversaram muito à noite. Rin finalmente conseguira fazer Sesshou-maru amolecer um pouco. Enquanto conversavam, Rin e Sesshou-maru trocavam olhares, o que não passou despercebido nem pela senhora Higurashi e muito menos por Sango.

O relógio badalava dez da noite, o que para eles já era hora de ir dormir. A chuva não parava por sequer um minuto. A senhora Higurashi se deitou com seu marido (que Sesshou-maru não havia visto, já que o mesmo se encontrava enfermo e sem sair do quarto); e Sango fora deitar com seu namorado, Mirok. Este tinha chego um pouco antes das nove, encharcado e espirrando um pouco. Rin iria dormir no antigo quarto de Kagome, e Sesshou-maru ficara com o quarto de hospedes.

Era por volta das três da madrugada que alguém batera na porta do quarto em que Sesshou-maru dormia. Ele levantou furtivamente. Afinal, quem àquela hora poderia estar batendo na porta de seu quarto?

Caminhou até sua roupa, que estava em cima de uma cadeira, pegou seu revolver. Não tinha a intenção de perfurar a cabeça de ninguém com uma bala, mas era apenas por precaução. Abriu a porta num movimento rápido. E dera de cara com Rin, assim que a garota vira a arma, soltara um pequeno gritinho, assustada.

-Ah, Rin. É você. – ele falou, guardando a arma.

- E você pensou que era quem?! – ela exclamou, ainda em estado de choque.

- Não sei, já passam das três da madrugada.

-Oh... então você achou que era um ladrão?! E por acaso algum ladrão iria bater na porta?!

- O que você quer? – perguntou impaciente.

- Bom é que... eu estou com medo! – Ele franziu a testa, olhou-a com uma cara de interrogação, e logo ela completou – eu tenho medo de trovões, ta legal?! Antes eu dormia com a Kagome, já que Sango está com Mirok e a senhora Higurashi com o marido dela. Só que agora não tem ninguém com que eu me deite, e o quarto dela me assusta, não sei. Acho que é pelos barulhos da chuva; e o fato de que agora ela está morta.

- E você... quer dormir aqui?

- Pode? – ela perguntou, com os olhos suplicantes. E ele acabou por ceder. – não precisa ser na cama, eu me ajeito em qualquer cantinho mesmo.

- Você deita na cama, e não adianta tentar argumentar; eu me ajeito pelo chão mesmo.

- Obrigada Sesshy. – ela sorriu meiga e ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas novamente, ninguém nunca o chamara assim.

Os dois se deitaram; Rin na cama e Sesshou-maru no chão, que estava coberto por alguns edredons... Logo amanheceu. Sesshou-maru acordou com o raiar do dia, mas a garota ainda dormia tranquilamente. Ele sentou na beira da cama a fitando, olhando serenamente. Num momento sem pensar, ele tocou seus lábios com os da moça. Assim que separou assustado com a própria atitude, ela abriu os olhos sorrindo, um sorriso maroto, de _menina má_. Logo a mesma estava a procurar ávida pela boca do detetive, beijos quentes, beijos apaixonados, beijos calmos. Eles se beijavam como se necessitassem daquilo para sobreviver.

Após encerrarem a "sessão" de beijos, Rin se pronunciou:

- Acredita em amor a primeira vista?

- Bom... – ele se surpreendera com a pergunta; e por isso necessitava de um tempo para pensar. – Se dissesse que não, estaria mentindo. Se dissesse que sim, estaria indo contra meus princípios. Mas creio que sim. – ela lhe sorrira meiga.

- Eu acredito. Tanto que vivo um agora.

Ele sorrira de canto, era o primeiro sorriso que a jovem via, e o achava muito belo. Após alguns minutos eles se levantaram para se arrumarem e irem tomar o café da manhã.

Chegaram de mãos dadas à mesa; atraindo olhares curiosos e um pervertido. Tomaram o café, conversaram um pouco e logo os três (Sesshou-maru. Sango e Rin) estavam de volta à praia.

Desta vez eles adentraram mais ao fundo, foram em locais virgens, inexplorados daquela praia tão misteriosa para que pudessem procurar indícios de Kagome.

E encontraram. Após caminharem por algum tempo, chegaram a uma enorme pedra. Debaixo desta havia uma canga, e um celular junto com um pouco de sangue, na qual Sango e Rin disseram ser de Kagome, parece que as pistas começaram a aparecer.

Sesshou-maru com todo cuidado do mundo pegou a vestimenta; o aparelho celular continha uma impressão digital com sangue (na qual eles gostariam de saber se era da vitima ou do suposto assassino), levara para um laboratório de perícia da policia e voltara para a casa dos Higurashi.

Ficar lá já não era um ato obrigatório, e sim uma opção. Ficava junto a Rin, trocando beijos calorosos e apaixonados. O mesmo podia confessar que nunca nenhuma mulher o fizera tão feliz na vida.

Após três dias de "folga", Sesshou-maru fora ver o resultado de toda a investigação, era realmente o sangue da Higurashi. E a impressão?! Esta o surpreendera um pouco. Era de Rin.

Sem poder fazer nada, e com Rin se tornando a principal suspeita; o mesmo fora obrigado a prendê-la.

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo Sesshy! Por favor me tira daqui! – implorava a jovem do outro lado das grades, esta chorava um pouco.

- Para inicio de conversa, me chame de Detetive Taisho. E você é a principal suspeita irá ficar presa!

- E tudo que a gente viveu?! Sesshou-maru EU TE AMO.

- Não posso fazer nada.

- Eu não a matei. Será que é tão difícil entender isso?

- Me desculpe Rin; mas se você for realmente inocente vai sair daí.

- Quando eu sair; seu perdão não funcionará, a raiva não irá deixar.

- Faça como quiser.

-ME TIRA DAQUI!!

Ele a olhou, um olhar triste, melancólico. E saiu da delegacia. Nada poderia fazer, ela teria de ficar ali até que tudo se esclarecesse, com outras presidiárias.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**T**o be continued!

E então gente, gostaram? Bom, por ser uma two-shots, ou seja, ter dois capítulos, eu postarei o outro quando tiver um montão de coments! \o/

Espero que estejam gostando!

Kiss... ;º


End file.
